


100 Strokes a Day

by EmolyAndSassuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Other, crackships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolyAndSassuet/pseuds/EmolyAndSassuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantine and her companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Strokes a Day

**Author's Note:**

> When Fantine was living in Montreuil-sur-Mer ~ Canon Era

Fantine sighed sadly whilst she brushed her long, curly honey-blonde hair. "I sometimes feel like you're my only friend in the world," she told her hairbrush.

She started humming softly to herself, one of the lullabies she'd sung to Cosette, but only her hairbrush and mirror were within earshot.

"I've brushed every strand a hundred times each today," Fantine murmured. "Still, a bit more can't hurt." She continued brushing her golden locks and making some loose braids.

Sometimes, the overwhelming emptiness Fantine felt went away for a while, and a sense of quiet serenity took its place. This was one of those sweet moments.


End file.
